


Snowbarry fanfic because who is the is the real otp

by spideyxwest



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SnowBarry - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyxwest/pseuds/spideyxwest
Summary: We all know who the real otp is enjoy to the ones who know.





	Snowbarry fanfic because who is the is the real otp

After Caitlin got her powers under control she went to she someone, and that was Barry Allen. She saw him in the lab with Cisco and gave them a high five afterwards, because THEY ARE FRIENDS AND NOTHING ELSE. 

Barry went home to make love with Iris all night and they ended up having Don and Dawn BECAUSE THE SHOW STICKS TO THE COMICS. Barry and Iris went on many double dates with Cisco and Cynthia because they are cute together. Caitlin ended up being happy single.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Guys Barry and Caitlin are just friends. I would have never made this if your fandom didn't make one.


End file.
